


A Cure For Insomnia

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: On a night when you can’t sleep, Edward finds you sat on a beach by yourself. Written for and requested by one of my Tumblr followers :)
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Cure For Insomnia

Sitting up from your corner of the crew quarters with a frustrated sigh, you stood up and directed a glare at the rest of the crew who were sleeping soundly with the occasional grunt or snore. You had been trying to get off to sleep ever since the Jackdaw had arrived in Nassau, but you had been unsuccessful for the past hour or so. Deciding that you'd finally had enough of staring at the wooden walls of the ship, you climbed up onto the main deck and looked around briefly to see a beach not far away from the ship.

Making your way onto the docks, you found yourself thinking about the previous days events that led the Jackdaw to make port at Nassau. Captain Kenway as usual managed to get into a game of cat and mouse with an English man of war, that had been sent out to find him after he finished an assassination contract on it's captain. This led to cannon fire damaging the port side of the ship, which was more than enough to start letting water flood the lower decks. So he decided that as this was the closest port available, Edward would come here to make repairs to his ship and head back out in a few days time. How long the repairs would take you had no idea, but you hoped you would stay in port for a while. 

“I really hope we don't get into anymore fights,” you said to yourself as you walked on to the beach that was next to the docks. “This is beginning to become wearing..”

Stopping a few paces from the edge of the water, you sat down on the sand and made yourself comfortable. Drawing your knees up to your chest, you looked up briefly at the night sky and took in the sight of the stars while listening to the waves crashing on the shore. 

“You shouldn't be out here on your own lass.”

Turning your head around to see where the voice had come from, your eyes landed on the familiar form of Edward Kenway.

“You really should have asked someone to come out with you,” he added as he sat down next to you on the sand.

“I'm sorry captain,” you replied as you turned your attention back to the sea. “I can go back to the ship if you want me too?”

“No you don't have to do that if you want to stay here. It can't be much fun for you on a ship full of men when you're the only woman. And off the ship you don't have to call me captain, just Edward is fine,” he finished. Edward had a drink from the bottle of Rum he brought with him, and then set it down at his side. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between you both, only the sound of the sea and your breathing could be heard until he spoke to you again.

“Why are you out here anyway? This isn't exactly the safest place for you, especially at this time of night. You have no idea who could be hanging around.”

“I couldn't sleep,” you replied while stretching your legs out. Edward picked the bottle of Rum up and had another drink out of it, and then offered it to you which you accepted gratefully. You took a sip from the bottle and then gave it back to him. “Thanks. And to be honest, I thought I'd just come and listen to the sea out here for a while. I didn't see the point in just laying there trying to sleep, and probably disturbing everyone else in the crew quarters.”

“Fair point I suppose.”

“And why are you out here yourself?” you asked while narrowing your eyes playfully at him. “Anyone would think you were up to something.”

Edward started laughing at your statement, and looked to you with a smile.

“Captains prerogative. I can go where I want without permission and without being questioned by the crew,” he joked as he gave you a nudge with his shoulder. You started laughing yourself and looked back out to sea.

“Whatever you say.. **Edward** ,” you said putting emphasis on his name and he rolled his eyes in reply. A few more moments of silence passed between you both as wind from the sea started to pick up, making you shiver and rub your arms vigorously. 

“I guess I should have brought a blanket with me. I didn't realise it would get this cold here,” you said as you started to shiver a little more. As you were speaking, Edward observed you with a thoughtful look on his face before doing something you'd never thought he'd do. He extended his arm out and pulled you into him, your head resting awkwardly on his shoulder. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed, you tensed up and tried to move away to which he replied with a very short “Relax”. Nodding without saying anything, you relaxed into his side and started to enjoy the warmth radiating from him. A few more moments of silence went by as you began to feel comfortable with how you were sitting, and your eyes began to close as tiredness started to take over.

“You alright there (Y/N)?” 

“You're... Warm...” you mumbled as you drifted off to sleep.

“Well you're very welcome lass,” he said with a low chuckle. “I just wish you were this comfortable with me on the ship though..”

After a few minutes had passed and he was sure you were asleep, Edward carefully shifted your head down to his lap which caused to to grumble to yourself for a few seconds. He then took the top half of his robes off, and covered you with them up to your shoulders.

“Sweet dreams (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
